


knotty boys

by bunshima



Series: omegaverse bs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: I've been working on this (AND another thing) for the past week and I don't regret a single thing my friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilija/gifts).



> aight i promised elena college ushihina a few weeks ago and since i got caught up in other shit and work i made it abo and porn to make up for the wait so here u go folks i hope u like it as much as she (and a couple of others) does. i might write a mushy sequel to this (also for elena) but no promises yeye 
> 
> disclaimer: little to no proof reading, generic ass title bc im running out of insp juice for titles, i slapped a vag on hina since im not a fan of ass uteri, ushi has a knotted dick i dont know how else to phrase this he even has a sheath (so u kno what ur in for)

“Toshi.”

 

A small, desperate keen breaks the comfortable quiet of his dorm. Wakatoshi is wide awake, much to his disdain. He never could've imagined what kind of horrible idea getting a mate was until he grew closer to Shouyou. The ginger is... active, apparently goes into heat twice a month sometimes as he's heard from a friend of his upon asking. Meanwhile Wakatoshi has yet to experience his first actual rut. It's a little embarrassing, but he's a late bloomer. But maybe twenty-two is a little too late.

 

 _“Toshi.”_ , Another whine follows, this time with more urgency, “I'm lonely.” Shouyou’s heat isn't just about mating; he craves affections and comfort. A lot of it. All day, all night. To be fair, those bags under Wakatoshi’s eyes are there for a reason.

 

Shouyou lets himself into his upperclassman’s room, carefully closing the door behind him. There's a low groan in Wakatoshi’s throat, caught inside, but he knows better than let it out. The Omega is sensitive and moody; he might just take offense to any possibly negative responses. The last time Wakatoshi said something vaguely negative around the Omega that wasn't even directed at him, he started _crying._

 

You know, when they started dating at the beginning of the new semester, the Omega had gotten used to college life and a few old problems (all from Wakatoshi’s side) were resolved, he had made it clear that he wants to wait with all mating related things, but the fact that Shouyou is a mess of hormones and very eager to bear a child at sweet nineteen makes that near impossible. Especially now, in the middle of the night when Wakatoshi would like to sleep.

 

Shouyou, _the little shit,_ just turns the lamp on the Alpha’s nightstand on. _Ugh._

 

“I know you're awake. You **always** are.” He almost sounds scolding, hands settling upon his hips as a subtle frown curls his lips. Of course he’s awake all the time; how is he supposed to sleep with a _hormone bomb_ in the dorm right next to him anyway? Not that he tends to jump Omegas in heat (like a bunch of other fellow classmen; it’s disgusting, really), his body simply… **reacts** to Shouyou. _Just a teeny bit._ He feels drawn to the ginger, gets butterflies around him but especially when he looks at him and _smiles_ (but that’s more of emotional nature than anything else) _._ With a soft sigh, the Alpha sits up to face the obviously disgruntled Omega. He isn’t going to hide the fact that he’s not pleased about these unannounced visits.

 

“What is it?”, he asks, as if he didn't know. He’s needy; that much he knows. But his intentions are unclear to him. Does he just want to cuddle or is he going to ask for his… **_you-know-what._ **

 

“It's getting bad again.” _Yeah, he doesn't like the sound of that, alright._ “I'm… I'm sorry, I always wake you up like this, but I literally can't sleep like this.” Wakatoshi already noticed the wet stain in the front of his briefs. Sometimes he’s glad that he wasn’t born an Omega. “I told you that I can't take the suppressants, right? I tried those… _hormone band-aids_ too, and they didn't work on me. The doctor recommended me an injection but-” _He's afraid of needles._

 

“Just get to the point, Shou.”, Wakatoshi grumbles, rubbing his eye. He's too tired for this. “What do you want?”

 

“... I… I really don't know, I'm just… ranting and I… I want to be with you, but I don't know if that's a good idea. Since I know your… since we had **that** talk.” _No knotting, no play mating, no marking._ To be fair, he was a bit strict but Shouyou accepted that. Maybe they can bend the rules this time. “Do you want me to go back to my dorm? I… I'd get why.” That hurt in his voice isn't fooling anyone.

 

After a moment of considering the _risks,_ Wakatoshi shakes his head and scoots over to the other edge of his bed, “Come here.”

 

He doesn't need to tell him twice. Shouyou comes to site next to him, already closing in on him, his lips only mere inches away from Wakatoshi’s. Now that he's so close, he can see the flushed cheeks and his pupils dilate as he seems to gather his courage. “Can I … can we kiss?”

 

He simply shrugs in response. _An indirect yes._

 

At first it's only a few soft pecks, delicate fingers gently caressing Wakatoshi’s cheeks, but Shouyou tends to get really into things. The same fingers begin to thread with brown hair, soft and tender, only to grab a fistful of it, pulling it not-so-gently. There's teeth on Wakatoshi’s bottom lip and that's where he decides _“maybe this isn't a good idea after all”._ His palm presses flat against Shouyou’s chest and gets some distance between them until he stops. Which he does.

 

“Wh-wha-” He can't even speak properly anymore; _poor Omega._

 

“You know my thoughts on this.”, Wakatoshi replies, monotonous. But perhaps he shouldn't have brought that up.

 

Shouyou’s arms cross, brows furrow as he utters another soft whine, “Think about me though! I don't want to be claimed by anyone else. Plus, there's only so much I can do during heats before it gets boring and it doesn't work anymore.” He's so honest. _Way too honest._

 

The comment about claiming makes blood rush to Wakatoshi’s face (and, to be very honest, to **another part** of him too). _Bye-bye, confidence._ He tries to find the right words since this is a very sensitive matter but he's so flustered that all he can get out of himself is a guttural sound. _Bluh._ A giggle from Shouyou doesn't make it better at all.

 

 _“A-anyway,_ how is your nest doing?” Wakatoshi had to take a moment before he even tries to change the topic near desperately. Obviously the Omega isn’t happy about that. He’s just stalling at this point, but deep, deep down _he knows_ that Shouyou’s heat will only get worse and worse with every minute he’s around Wakatoshi. _He’s running out of options here._

 

“...” Cue some grumbling and huffing before he decides to be _civil._ “It turned out pretty nice, but it's still lonely since you’re too big to fit into it … b-but that’s not important right now. Wakatoshi, I ...” Shouyou struggles with himself a bit, as if trying to find the right words has become something akin to _rocket science._ “I know how you feel about this and I respect that. It already makes me feel shitty that I keep coming back to you like this, especially after you told me that it’s too early for you, but... _can you help me?_ You know, like _last time.”_ The ginger goes from mildly inconvenienced and almost _sad_ to smiling sheepishly at the other, driving heat into Wakatoshi’s face. _He’s so cute._ “I-it was… _really nice.”_ He noticeably shifts on the mattress, likely because of the growing wet spot in his underwear (to be fair, this is really fucking gross; _both see it like that)._ However, this tells him that his boyfriend just remembered the infamous _last time._

 

“Would you do that for me again?”, Shouyou asks again; Wakatoshi zoned out a bit there. He may never have had a single rut yet but the Omega's scent is enough to make him all dazed, but in a good way; it feels _right._ Shouyou's close now, has the tips of their noses touching while thumbs caress both of Wakatoshi’s cheeks.

 

Instead of answering verbally, the Alpha simply places a soft peck on the other's lips, causing Shouyou to sigh through his nose, melting into the touch, even if it only lasts barely a moment. However, the next kisses from the ginger’s side soon follows, growing more eager by the second until teeth find Wakatoshi’s bottom lip yet again. This time he lets him deepen the kiss and Wakatoshi can't help but gasp when Shouyou's tongue pushes itself past his lips while he takes a fistful of the Alpha’s shirt, pulling at it harshly. If his actions weren't making it obvious enough, then his smell is solid proof that the poor Omega is slowly succumbing to his own primal instincts. Even though Wakatoshi has shown himself to be sceptical of the whole mating aspect earlier, he's starting to like the idea of it. _Oh no._

 

The Alpha allows Shouyou to position him as he sees fit; he's small, yet _feisty as hell_ when he doesn’t get what he wants and he's not going to mess with that, so he ends up on top of him with a knee between his legs, dangerously close to the growing wet mess. _Please don't grind on it._ Fingers gently play with his hair as the ginger below him looks up at him with a soft smile, cheeks flushed and beads of sweat building on his forehead. All rough motions and actions from mere moments ago are _gone_ and Wakatoshi is a bit confused at first but it also gives him room to notice that the other's scent has changed; he went from _straight up stinky_ to _stinky and overly sweet._ He's getting really into this.

 

“Toshi~” That purr gives him goosebumps. _“Touch me.”_ Shouyou's speech has been reduced to hushed whispers with a variety of lustful undertones and Wakatoshi enjoys it more than he'd like to admit. Unsure of what to do, he hesitates, brows furrowing. There's so many spots he could touch though… Shouyou isn't exactly picky with what he likes. He pauses, which eventually causes the other to react in his stead. “What is it? Did you change your mind?”, Shouyou asks to break the awkward silence. He seems worried, albeit a bit dazed. He feels bad for making him wait. Wakatoshi heard from friends and classmates that heats can get so bad that they're painful. _Yet again, he’s glad that he was born without any Omega-parts._

 

“No, that's not it. I don't… know what to do?” There's no use to lie about this. However, he remembers something crucial to this whole thing. “Wait, I…” He doesn't even finish his sentence and just gets up like that, stepping over to his closet. Which Shouyou definitely isn't happy about. He can hear him whine along with the creaking of his closet as he opens it as if he tries to imitate the horrible noise. The Alpha grabs a small stack of towels and shuts the closet again before putting the stack in his hands on his side of the bed. The face he gets to see is priceless. _He's so fucking offended about the towels._

 

“Are you trying to tell me something with-” He points to the stack. **_“-that?”_ **

 

“My sheets were drenched after last time. I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself but please be considerate of me and my bed.” He says how it is. No one likes a bed drenched in various bodily fluids.

 

 _“Wakatoshi.”_ Shouyou crosses his arms.

 

“Either you have a towel under... _your butt_ or I'm not doing it.” And Wakatoshi mimics him.

 

The ginger’s pouting lasts about a second before he has to turn away, hiding his embarrassment. “Alright, _fine.”_ He groans and crawls over to the towels to spread them all on the bed after getting the blanket out of the way, while Wakatoshi just stands there and waits patiently. “There, happy now?”, he grumbles as he gets comfortable with his head in the pillows. His snappy words earn him an approving nod.

 

“I know that you're getting impatient but… you know, it's not _your_ bed. You don't have to sleep in it afterwards.”, Wakatoshi replies while he gets back onto his prepared bed and on top of Shouyou to pepper him with kisses. “Are you alright, though? Does it hurt?” When an Omega's heat gets to the point where it _hurts,_ they really crave a knot… preferably their mate's. But they're not… well, _mates_ yet. It makes him a bit sentimental that Shouyou likes him enough to come back to only him (and no other) for relief every cycle.

 

“Nah, it doesn't hurt, it’s just... a bit uncomfortable.”, the Omega replies with a rough sigh, wiggling subtly underneath the Alpha (what is he _doing)._ “But take your time with this, yeah? It always looks like I'm rushing you into shit when I go into heat.” He's not wrong, but it's a small sacrifice Wakatoshi is willing to make in the name of Shouyou's comfort. Slowly but surely, Wakatoshi works his way down from his boyfriend’s jaw to his neck, drawing whines and other guttural sounds that can’t be named from the Omega as he kisses, nibbles and laps at his neck. When teeth graze his neck, Shouyou’s fingers claw into Wakatoshi’s back as he utters a loud whine, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. _He’s so desperate._ With some mild struggle, the Alpha manages to pull the shirt off the ginger, dropping it on the floor.

 

Wakatoshi always says that Shouyou gets ‘the wiggles’ when in heat (which the latter finds absolutely embarrassing, by the way); it’s all too fitting with how squirmy he’s being already. Now that there’s nothing to block the view anymore, he ends up staring quite a bit, but how can he not? _He’s so pretty._ The few years in high school did him good. Wakatoshi still can’t get over how he went from scrawny as hell to _downright athletic._ From being outside so much, he got a  tan too, which brings out the freckles dotted across his entire build really well. He even grew an inch or two (but so did Wakatoshi). _Frankly, he seems out of his league._

 

“Oi, what’re you staring for?” It’s a grunt that eventually rips him from his ‘admiration trance’. Appreciating someone’s aesthetics is pretty hard when they’re all jumpy and energetic all the time.

 

Wakatoshi really wants to say how it is, but in the end, he can only huff in response, face lighting up in a bright red. Perhaps it’s the mood of the situation but he’s so embarrassed about being open with something like… well, _this._

 

A grin soon spreads across the Omega’s face upon some kind of realization on his side. _Oh boy._ “... what are you, some dirty old man? Do you wanna watch me that bad?” One of his hands loosens its iron grip on his back and slowly makes its way down… but is stopped by Wakatoshi’s palm taking a hold of his wrist. The disappointment on his visage is **clearly** visible. “Toshi, let m-”

 

“I thought you wanted _me_ to touch you?”, the Alpha whispers as he leans in _close,_ close enough to feel the Omega’s sped up breaths fan across his face. He’s so excited already. _Well, time to make it worse._ A short-lived kiss is pressed to the other’s lips as he lets go of his wrist before his own hand moves down, playing with the hem of Shouyou’s underwear. “... that’s what you want, _right?”_ Eventually, he turns out to be a merciful guy after all. Slowly, his fingers brush lower, already drawing a soft gasp from the other. Wakatoshi can’t help but give a small chuckle at that. _Shouyou’s not only pretty, he’s also cute!_ His endless squirming and gasping only gets worse when the Alpha begins to rub him through the fabric of his briefs, drawing small circles with his index and middle finger.

 

 _“Toshi.”_ A breathy sigh slips from his throat as his head rolls back, legs spreading further… _just for Wakatoshi._ Without hesitation, he uses the opportunity to continue with Shouyou’s neck, but he goes straight to the biting instead, and when his teeth pull on tanned skin, he can feel the Omega’s hips move against his fingers as more slick spills from his core with every little movement and his back gains a subtle arch. He earns himself a sharp whimper when he _dares_ to stop, fingers being pulled away with several strands of slick connecting them to Shouyou’s crotch. _You know,_ he doesn’t want to say anything, but the Omega is starting _to stink to high heaven._ Must be the… _stuff_ that’s oozing out of him.

 

Even if the fluid almost has the same sweet odor of _decay,_ Wakatoshi still brings his wet fingers up to lick them clean himself… but Shouyou opens his mouth for him, causing him to stop in his tracks. _He’s not only cute and pretty, but also nasty!_ With a heavy blush upon his cheekbones, he allows his digits to delve into the warmth of the Omega’s mouth, feeling his tongue press against the pads of his fingers as he sucks on them. Wakatoshi’s teeth find his bottom lip, blush darkening visibly. _The fact that Shouyou starts grinning at him only makes it worse._ Once satisfied with the other's work, pulls his hand away and in the next moment Shouyou already struggles with his underwear. Even taking your own clothes off can be hard with trembling hands, but Wakatoshi waits patiently. Tomorrow is a saturday; technically they have all night.

 

“Toshi, _help me.”_ comes the desperate whimper. He's so excited that he can't even get his own briefs off himself. _Jeez._

 

“Don't push yourself like that.” Wakatoshi presses a soft kiss to his cheek before leaning back and sitting upright to help Shouyou with his... problem. Gently, palms run from his hips down to his thighs and Shouyou's hips move and rise with the touch as he hums in approval. When Wakatoshi’s hands move back up, to the hem of his underwear, he can feel goosebumps spread right beneath his touch. He can hear Shouyou sighing his name near weakly while he slowly pulls down his briefs, exposing his wet cunt to the cold air in his room. And eventually the towels come to use. Knees jerk as Wakatoshi gets the soaked underwear off his ankle and he doesn't even have to do anything to make Shouyou spill onto the thick fabric of the towel he rests on, a harsh gasp shaking his frame. _Wakatoshi knows exactly why he made him put those there._

 

Not even Shouyou can keep himself from grimacing, “Ew, _what the fuck.”_

 

“And you wanted me to do this without those towels.” There's a snort deep in the back of Wakatoshi’s throat, but he knows better than letting it slip. Shouyou doesn't grace him with a verbal answer, only gives him furrowed brows and lips pulled into a pout. However, said pout slowly _dissolves_ into a big dumb grin when the Alpha’s fingers begin to circle his engorged clit, this time without an annoying layer of fabric between. Toes curl with anticipation when Wakatoshi trails kisses along his leg till he reaches his inner thigh, hot breath hitting Shouyou's cunt, breaking yet another loud whine from his throat and making his hips jerk forward. _He's so eager._ Wakatoshi uses his thumbs to spread him carefully, though looking up at the other before doing anything. Fingers run through his hair and gently push him forward, seemingly coaxing him to _just do something already._

 

And he complies. Slowly, Wakatoshi drags his tongue from Shouyou's entrance up to his clit, all while keeping direct eye contact. He's so incredibly embarrassed, but the desire to see the Omega toss and turn _because of him_ is too strong. He repeats his actions, but this time he pays some more attention to the Omega's clit, tongue flicking over it before plump lips close around it as he sucks on it just a little.

 

 _“Ohhh, fuck.”_ Shouyou's head rolls back, chewing on his bottom to silence himself and hide what possibly might be the biggest grin Wakatoshi has ever seen on him. The Omega always gets all giddy and grin-y when things get dirty (it's cute and turns him on; a bonus!). His entire frame spasms when the Alpha presses his tongue flat against his cunt, nose flush against the skin where his pubes would be (thank god he shaves and there's only some slight stubble). The frantic spasming only gets worse when Wakatoshi begins to move his head, side to side, occasionally stopping to suck on his reddened clit, drawing harsh moans from Shouyou that get louder every time. Eventually, he decides to give him a break, which seems to be much appreciated since he doesn't even complain when Wakatoshi stops.

 

Tender kisses are pressed along the inside of the Omega’s thighs as he tries to catch his breath, chest heaving and back still arched. Wakatoshi wants to speak up, ask if he’s alright and if he should stop, but Shouyou cuts him off with a weak and yet so demanding whisper,

 

“T-Toshi...”, it breaks out of him, a shaking hand loosening its grip on brown hair to drop onto the bed, “... _Toshi._ **_Hand.”_** _He wants to hold hands._ It’s such a simple thing, but it still manages to make Wakatoshi’s breath catch inside his throat as he fumbles for a short moment. He’s nervous, excited and happy at the same time; such an unusual mix for him. As if to test the waters, his finger move close to Shouyou’s, touch only lasting a short moment before they shy away because of a subtle tremor wracking through the Omega. A whine from above tells him that he should just go for it. With that, their fingers intertwine, the smaller palm of the two squeezing and clutching onto the bigger while Shouyou gives Wakatoshi a gentle, _albeit exhausted,_ smile. Brows begin to furrow though, eyes rolling in bliss when the Alpha’s mouth goes back to work, tongue lapping at his clit again, but only a certain number of times. He can hear the whine build up in his boyfriend’s throat already, but he promptly stops himself when he sees Wakatoshi wet his index and middle finger with spit. He begins to chew on his bottom lip in anticipation again, and it’s just what the Alpha wants to see.

 

A single lick to Shouyou’s clit follows and slowly, Wakatoshi presses his fingers forward until they’re knuckle deep inside the Omega, all accompanied by blissful sighing from the other. He gives him a moment to adjust; he’s got pretty thick fingers after all (but considering the rest of Wakatoshi, his fingers are the _smallest_ problem Shouyou could have).

 

With Wakatoshi’s mouth working his clit and two fingers inside his tight cunt, Shouyou is reduced to loud keening and other guttural sounds that can’t be seen as necessarily human; _his heat is going straight to his head._ It’s probably only a matter of time till someone knocks on the door with the strong urge to complain. But you know who doesn’t care? _Shouyou and Wakatoshi._ Instead, the Alpha even picks up the pace with the goal to make the Omega’s knees buckle, scream into the night and let everyone know about what they're doing. It's not Wakatoshi _himself_ who wants those things, it's rather a low hum deep within him, trying to force itself into the foreground, _akin to an intrusive thought._ And just _that thought_ is what makes him lodge his teeth into Shouyou's thigh, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a red mark and indents, while his fingers curl upwards. The Omega screams, goes high-pitched, and Wakatoshi can feel another wave of slick gush around his digits, dripping onto the already wet towel. _Did he cum?_ Wakatoshi sincerely hopes so because he's pretty sure he'll get carpal tunnel if he goes on like this.

 

_But no such luck._

 

Only few seconds are spent with waiting for an answer or something like one, yet Shouyou immediately breaks the silence with loud whimpering and whining, clenching tightly around the fingers inside him.

 

“Toshi… I’m-”, he swallows thickly, _“I'm cl-close.”_ Tightly he squeezes the Alpha’s hand, skin going from flushed to white from how hard he does it. Who is Wakatoshi to deny him?

 

Teeth let go of Shouyou's skin and without any hesitation, he goes back to licking his clit, fingers thrusting in and out at a fast steady pace. The other's moans grow louder and louder until he seems to reach his peak. Wakatoshi keeps his head down, sucking on the sensitive nub as if his life depends on it. Shouyou seems to speak some kind of warning, but the Alpha doesn't understand, wouldn't be able to even if he tried because he effectively reduced his boyfriend to a wet, blubbering mess that isn't capable of speaking clearly. When Shouyou's moaning reaches new heights, he pulls away a bit and opens his mouth for a reason he doesn't know himself; it’s all instinct and recollection of what happened _last time._

 

The Omega shakes and tremors all over, calling out for _his_ Alpha, and Wakatoshi feels warmth spill inside his mouth in thick spurts. Something inside his own head screams at him to stop; it might just be the **normal** Wakatoshi, who wouldn't do… _that._ A last time he hooks his fingers upwards, eliciting a broken sound of pleasure from Shouyou. More _slick_ hits him, this time on his chin. _Not that he cares_ . In fact, he thinks it's pretty damn hot when he manages to make Shouyou squirt. However, if Wakatoshi wasn't so worked up, he would never even consider letting his boyfriend cum into his mouth... _like that._

 

To be fair, Shouyou came a lot too… for a short guy at least. _It's almost a whole mouthful._ Wakatoshi swallows and finds that the slick tastes like _honey_ , even sports a consistency similar to it. _Not bad,_ he thinks. Eventually, he raises his head and leans back, a mix of _Shouyou_ and his own spit dripping from his chin and jaw. His tongue flicks out to lick his lips, gaze fixated on the Omega who's currently shaking through the afterglow of his climax. Shouyou looks all kinds of fucked up, to be quite honest, and he's still desperately holding onto Wakatoshi’s hand. Gently, the Alpha frees his hand from his vice grip and grabs one of the relatively clean towels to wipe the various fluids off himself. He thinks about throwing it away after, because it'll definitely reek of Shouyou's pheromones, even after washing it multiple times. The official _cum rag_ is simply discarded, dropped off the bed. At least Shouyou seems to have gotten some relief from mother nature and her hormone nonsense. However, he immediately regrets just thinking that.

 

“Ahhh, T-Toshi.”, the Omega groans suddenly, “I… I think it's starting again.” _Again?!_

 

“Do you want me to do _it_ again?” The query comes from between clenched teeth. It's not like he doesn't enjoy seeing him like that, but his hand is cramping and so is his tongue. He likes giving, though currently he sees himself incapable of giving any more.

 

“Mh...w-well…” _Please just say no._ “A-actually, I… y-you know that I'm on the p-pill, right?” Yeah, he knows where this one is going. “Can w-we try it? _Pl-please.”_ Again, who is he to deny him? He lost his doubts along the way; _something is different_ . Wakatoshi feels warm and fuzzy, almost as if his insides have been replaced by cotton balls drenched in Shouyou's disgustingly sweet slick, prickling right underneath his skin with their own heat. Wakatoshi knows it is, slowly came to realization: what he feels is possibly _his rut_ or _just the beginning of it._

 

The Alpha doesn't grace the Omega with a reply and instead removes his shorts, revealing his _sheath_ with the red tip of his cock sticking out which is already leaking clear precum. Wakatoshi and Shouyou aren't that different anatomy-wise… _at least at first glance._ Because unlike Shouyou, Wakatoshi is hiding a big cock with a thick knot to match in his faux cunt. Gently, he pulls the Omega closer to him with both hands at his thighs, rutting his sheath against the other's cunt and uttering a rough, guttural grunt to accompany Shouyou's soft mewl. The ginger is obviously very pleased about this development, evident in the grin tugging at his lips. Wakatoshi’s hips roll forward again, are met with movement from Shouyou's in response. He leans in close, foreheads touching, and he can already feel fingers dig into the back of his shirt, tugging on it.

 

 _“Take it off.”,_ the Omega complains with a whine in his tone. Of course, the Alpha complies, sits up and pulls off the stained shirt, dropping it on the floor to the small pile of clothes before going back to holding his boyfriend close. Said boyfriend immediately lets his hands roam free, pads of his fingers gently running along the skin on his arms and up to his shoulder blades. A content sigh slips from Wakatoshi’s throat as he begins to pepper Shouyou’s face with soft and tender kisses. The fuzzy sensation deep within his core is still present, even gets stronger when blood rushes into his lower half, his cock slowly pressing itself out of his faux cunt. The Omega seems to notice that, considering how his gaze glued to a spot downwards. It's enough to make Wakatoshi stop halfway through kissing his cheek, clearing his throat out of sheer embarrassment. _Though, it only gets worse._

 

Shouyou reaches down, likely out of pure curiosity, and wraps his hand around the Alpha’s semi-hard cock, grimacing at how gross and _slimy_ it is. His hips move forward involuntarily, bucking into the ginger’s hand, who utters an obscene sound in response to the wet movement against his fingers.

 

“It's s-so veiny and… _red.”,_ Shouyou states while stroking Wakatoshi’s cock, “I always thought… it'd be... _different.”_ Different? Well, the Alpha knows about what kind of weird porn his boyfriend consumes so _he's not surprised or concerned in the least._ Eventually, Shouyou unhands his now rock-hard and fully unsheathed cock, letting it rest against his stomach. The expression of sheer surprise on his face is just about _hilarious._ **“Holy shit.”,** Shouyou gasps, “It's huge-” He lifts it with a single finger and lets it flop against his abdomen again afterwards. _“-and heavy.”_ But he doesn't stop there. He even leans forward a bit to reach for the thick base of the Alpha’s dick, _his unswollen knot,_ squeezing it, which causes Wakatoshi to flinch in reaction. The Omega pauses, and when his boyfriend doesn’t object anything, he begins to stroke the thick bulb, forcing a slightly frustrated groan out of the other.

 

“St-stop _playing_ with it.”, comes a coarse grunt from Wakatoshi. He's absolutely right, though. It **is** huge. When it rests against his stomach like it does now, it goes past his belly button and _it’s thicker than Shouyou's wrist._ This is where he grows sceptical again. _Is he going to survive his dick or not?_ Though, the ginger is tough, he has to give him that.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Put it in!” _Hoh boy._

 

“... alright.” _It's a reply that only comes with hesitation._ Even if he has his own doubts, Wakatoshi likes making Shouyou happy and if _this_ is what does that, then so be it. He scoots back on his knees, lining himself up with the Omega, cock resting against his wet cunt and taking a hold of his thighs again. They don't need lube; both of them have self-lubricating “slits”... but that makes rubbing one out on your own pretty damn awkward because the _natural lube_ gets **_everywhere_ ** (and it stains and smells real bad too!).

 

 _“Wakatoshiiiii, don't make me wait.”_ **Of course he's complaining.**

 

“Alright-alright- I'm sorry.”, he sighs in response. Shouyou is always so needy (it's kinda cute though).

 

Cautiously, he prods his entrance with the tip of his cock, earning himself a shuddery gasp. _So far so good._ Shouyou reaches down to spread himself in order to help Wakatoshi out some and so he slowly pushes forward, just enough to get the tip in. The Omega is already keening and gasping louder than before when he only used his fingers. After a short moment, he pushes in further, to about halfway, and his own breathing is starting to become ragged already. The bed creaks underneath Shouyou's weight as his  back arches off the mattress, brows furrowing and small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Wakatoshi doesn't notice any of that because he busies himself with nipping and sucking on Shouyou's neck instead.

 

 **“W-wait.”** By this point, Shouyou is only able to speak in a hoarse tone from all his screaming and moaning. But this little keen makes the Alpha stop, giving the Omega time to adjust. Nails claw at his shoulders when he bites into tanned skin, again just enough to leave momentary marks. He doesn't try to move in further and makes the decision to simply work with what he has right now.

 

Meanwhile, Shouyou seems to have gotten a little more comfortable, which is evident in the facts that his back rests on the mattress again and _Wakatoshi no longer feels like he willingly stuck his dick inside a hydraulic press._ So cautiously, he pulls out, already getting a loud gasp out of the other, and thrusts back in to about halfway. Now, it's pretty hard to rile him up most of the time but the groan that bubbles from Shouyou's throat when he takes half of his cock gives him a kick; coincidentally that's enough to make him repeat his actions, only a little _harder_ this time. This time he gets a _choked_ sound, much unlike the wonderful groan from just now. Suddenly, _he worries._ He doesn't want to ruin the mood, yet he still stops moving because his boyfriend's well-being is more important than the _mood._

 

When he manages to tear himself away from paying attention to Shouyou's neck and looks at him, hands frame his face and gently wipe away the small tears that started rolling down his cheeks. “O-oh no.” It just slips out of him like that. Wakatoshi’s brows furrow as he gently brushes ginger hair out of the Omega's face. “D-did I hurt you?”

 

“N-no.”, comes the prompt reply. “Keep m-moving.” Again, he’s _sceptical._

 

Wakatoshi takes a moment to look at Shouyou, trying to find anything that could tell him that his boyfriend is lying to him. Though, all he sees is pure bliss. So he begins to move again, much slower and gentler. He thrusts a little deeper every time, slowly working Shouyou into taking his entire cock. The Alpha’s breathing has grown kind of ragged, the occasional moan spilling from his lips- which the Omega likes to hear. There's a small grin back on his expression; he's up to something, isn't he? _Turns out yes, he is._

 

When Shouyou manages to take Wakatoshi’s cock whole, he clenches tightly around it, biting his bottom lip at the low moan he gets to hear. The thick base of the Alpha’s cock rests flush against his cunt and he can't help but look down and…

 

“W-Wakatoshi?”, Shouyou gasps in surprise to which Wakatoshi automatically follows his gaze, not knowing what to expect. However, he certainly didn't expect… _that._

 

At first he doesn't understand what's wrong, wants to ask, but then he notices it. He can see… _himself_ **_bulging_** beneath the skin of the Omega's belly. He's always been a little more scrawny than his peers; those two years of high school didn't change a lot about his build, except that he has more muscle mass now. This weird occurrence seems to spark curiosity inside Shouyou again and he pokes the very subtle bulge in his stomach.

 

 _“Don't poke that.”,_ he grunts in response, embarrassment forcing him to look away for a moment but then Shouyou starts with _his goddamn whining_ again.

 

“I-it’s so weird… still feels g-good, though. C-can you m-move again?”, he sighs softly as he gets comfortable on the bed, one hand holding onto his pillow while the other settles upon Wakatoshi’s nape. The Alpha complies without another word, starts out slow and gentle, and intently watches Shouyou’s expression; partially because he wants to make sure he’s alright, partially because it turns him on to see the Omega roll his head back in pure bliss (he blames it on the rut).

 

 _“Ohhhh_ **_fuck_ ** _.”,_ is what Wakatoshi gets when he goes just a tiny bit faster. _That moan had a clearly audible whine to it_ and even though he would never _ever_ admit it if asked, it manages to make his blood _boil,_ encourages him to pick up the pace again. A sheer endless variety of moans and pleasured shrieks from Shouyou fills the room, accompanied by the loud creaking of the bed and Wakatoshi’s very own low moaning. His boyfriend isn’t holding back so why should he? Squelching and other kinds of disgustingly wet sounds join the cacophony that overtook the usually so calm atmosphere of Wakatoshi’s dorm because Shouyou started rubbing his own clit hastily, moans growing louder and louder with each thrust. Nails dig into his nape as he brings their hips together harder, gaze still fixated on the Omega who seems to be having the time of his life. Shouyou tenses, grows tighter by the second, and his moaning turns deafening when he crawls close to his climax… _but Wakatoshi doesn't let him get to it._

 

Thick fingers wrap around his boyfriend's wrist and pin it to the headboard of the bed with a strong grip, effectively keeping Shouyou from playing with himself  (he won't use his other hand; it's hard to get off with your non-dominant hand). He also pulls out, cock resting against the Omega's cunt again, a thick spurt of clear precum hitting his chest. It takes the other a bit to realize what just happened. He tries to catch his breath just about desperately, brows furrowing as he gives Wakatoshi a half-lidded gaze; _the Alpha is mighty proud of himself._

 

 **“F-fuck you.”,** the Omega groans in frustration. For once, the ginger isn't the one you grin at someone, _it's his boyfriend._ Painfully slow, he begins to grind his cock against the other's wet cunt, leaning in close to assault Shouyou's neck with kisses again. Obviously, he doesn't take kindly to that. In retrospect, he regrets getting so smug with him. Teeth lodge into side of his neck, into an especially tender cut, making him utter a loud guttural grunt. It's not enough to draw blood, but **_fuck_ ** , _that hurts._ Out of instinct, he bites him back, right into his shoulder, and earns himself a weak squeal. But he's not going to hold that against him, so he lets him go again and begins to tug on his hair, gesturing to do the same. There's a loud sigh of relief when he does.

 

“Do you want me t-to… get the knot in?”, Wakatoshi asks, gently brushing more hair out of Shouyou's face. He doesn't get a verbal reply, all the Omega does is spread his legs further and the Alpha releases his wrist so he can use his hands to… _help himself_ if needed. Gently, he pushes back inside, already drawing a moan from the other. Instead of leaving it at the majority of his cock, he doesn't stop at the unswollen knot; it's not thick enough to tie them yet so he figured it'll be alright. Shouyou strains, hands pulling at the sheets, when Wakatoshi manages to get the knot in and pulls it back out, both of their moans filling the room. He repeats that a few times until he can feel his knot starting to swell. _Yeah, no. He's not knotting him just yet._

 

Again, Shouyou's breathing grows ragged, but this time he lets it happen. Wakatoshi moves at a faster, harder pace yet again, every thrust tearing a louder shriek from the Omega's throat. His head rolls to the side, hands coming to rest on Wakatoshi’s back and nails raking through tender skin. The Alpha can feel warmth spill against his skin; he doesn't even notice the sting of his skin tearing beneath Shouyou's nails. He only fucks him _harder,_ big palms pressing the other into the bed by his shoulders as he nails him into the mattress. More red marks stretch across his back and Shouyou's loud moaning soon grows into guttural screaming, body spasming every time Wakatoshi’s swelling knot pushes against his dripping cunt. Soon the Alpha leans down, forearms pressing into the sheets and resting his cheek against the Omega's as he fucks him relentlessly, picking up the pace once again.

 

Shouyou's hoarse screaming is deafening, but then it dies down all at once and Wakatoshi is stuck with a sharp jolt of pain in his shoulder. The little shit bit him, **_marked him,_ ** but he can't pay heed to that now; _there's more important stuff to do._ Shouyou grows tight around his cock yet again and his teeth find another spot to mark, this time the sensitive side of Wakatoshi’s neck, which causes the Alpha to push his face down into the pillow to suppress an obscenely loud scream of pleasure.

 

Finally, Shouyou lets go, teeth and mouth red with blood, some dripping down his chin and mixing with tears. But Wakatoshi sees none of that, is too busy moaning into the pillows.

 

“D-don’t st-stop! I-I-”, the Omega moans, pulling _his_ Alpha closer as he arches off the mattress. Wakatoshi wouldn't have stopped anyway, unless Shouyou told him to.

 

The last few thrusts cause the ginger to scream out louder than before _(yep, that's possible)_ but what sends him over the edge is Wakatoshi’s thick knot being thrusted inside, locking them tightly. When Shouyou cums, it's _loud_ and messy, more slick spilling onto the towel. The Alpha eventually collapses, putting the rest of his weight onto the unfortunate Omega who only responds with another keen.

 

“T-Toshi, _Toshi._ M-mark me.”, he pleads weakly. He's not going to deny him that wish. His head turns and his teeth dig deep into Shouyou's flesh, making blood spill and soak a spot in the pillowcase. A harsh moan breaks out of the Omega's throat, cunt tightening around him and causing the heat in the Alpha’s abdomen to snap. Tremors wrack through his wide frame as his hips lift, Shouyou's own hips following involuntarily and his ass getting exposed to cold air due to their _tie,_ and he spills inside his boyfriend with a shuddery moan. That’s **one** out of god knows how many times...

 

Yes, _you heard right:_ the average healthy Alpha cums multiple times during a tie! How many times? **_Four to six times._ ** And how long does a tie last? **_Up to an hour!_ ** The two will soon realize that they just entered the _gross_ phase of breeding.

 

Wakatoshi’s teeth are still lodged into the flesh of Shouyou’s shoulder, legs trembling as he rests on his knees. Even if he isn’t moving anymore, the Omega is reduced to a bunch of obscene noises, especially after the Alpha came inside. Meanwhile, said Alpha is stuck with his teeth inside his boyfriend, not moving at all (except the occasional harsh tremble) with dilated pupils as if caught in a trance. Wakatoshi feels _warm,_ comfortably so, his skin tingles and prickles or something beneath does, causing him to sigh out through his nose. He’s completely filled to the brim with pure, unadulterated bliss. It’s enough for him to completely ignore Shouyou until he feels a hand press against his back, nails clawing into his skin again.

 

 _“L-Let go.”,_ he snarls, teeth baring, _“Now.”_ It’s what rips him out of his comfortable trance, makes him pull his teeth from his shoulder. Blood and spit drip from his chin as he licks his lips, but he only ends up making it worse, smearing blood across them since his mouth is filled with it (well, the majority is still drool).

 

“Thanks.” It’s a weak sigh from Shouyou, pressed from clenched teeth and a sore throat. It wouldn’t be surprising if he lost his voice till dawn. He still pants, desperately attempting to catch his breath. “S-so… how long i-is this gonna l-last.” His hands drop from Wakatoshi’s frame into the pillows, nails red with the Alpha’s dried blood. They’re going to have to clean  all of this up. _That’s what saturday is for._

 

Wakatoshi wants to reply, but finds himself unable to. He’s _speechless,_ but not because he doesn’t know what to say anymore. Words don’t form properly inside that brain of his; his head feels empty.

 

“Oi, a-are you alright?” Yet again, no reply. _“Wakatoshi?”_ Wakatoshi can’t talk right now. He’s concentrated on something within him, tries to tell what it is or where it comes from. But soon, he knows the answer to both of those questions. His hips press Shouyou down into the mattress with a harsh movement, pressing deep into the Omega below him as he cums a second time. Brows furrow and eyes squeeze shut as he desperately clutches into the headboard of his bed to keep an obscenely loud moan inside his throat. It’s already enough that Shouyou screams like he’s being impaled (which isn’t so far from the truth, actually). The sweet scent of the Omega’s slick intensifies as it _gushes_ out of him, hitting his stomach and chest. _Eugh, gross._ His chest heaves with haste, slick beading down and wetting the towel beneath him.

 

“Ho-holy **_f-fuck.”,_** Shouyou gasps, eyes wide. His gaze is fixated on the bulge in his stomach; it’s no longer as subtle as it was earlier. In addition to the fact that he looks almost three months pregnant, it’s uncomfortable as hell. The Omega feels bloated and suddenly he’s really glad that he’s on the pill. _Getting impregnated by someone with a knot like that lies at about one hundred percent._ So what does someone do in a situation like this, with a tie, possible lasting for the next fifty or so minutes and a mate who managed to reduce himself to _a useless cunt?_ **You help yourself.**

 

A testing glance up at Wakatoshi follows; Shouyou wants to make sure that he won’t stop him again, but considering how fucked up he is, he really won’t. One of his hands moves downwards, brushes down his abdomen, and he can’t help but utter a shuttery sigh of sheer relief when he begins to play with his sensitive clit. A loud grunt from above likely announces the next **(huge)** load of cum and there’s a frustrated groan leaving the Omega. He’s glad that Wakatoshi was comfortable enough to agree to this and he’s glad that he enjoys himself, but this is not **comfortable.** The goddamn hormone brew stinks, he’s tired, _he_ stinks, his mate stinks, his ass is wet from sweat and various other fluids, his cunt already feels sore from Wakatoshi **manhandling** it like some savage… he could go on and on about how bad this is for him right now. **It was more fun earlier.**

 

And eventually, Shouyou feels more hot cum spill inside his belly a last time and in the next moment he can already feel it spill out of him again, lips curling into a grimace when it gets soaked up by the towel,  moisture slowly spreading underneath his lower back. He gasps when Wakatoshi moves, carefully rests on his side and ends up pulling Shouyou with him a little, his leg awkwardly draped over the Omega’s side. **How elegant.** Shouyou aches horribly, yet he still rubs his clit until he pushes himself over the edge, this time only a soft moan leaving him (the only thing worse than sore muscles are blue balls… or a blue clit, in this case). He’s so goddamn exhausted. **_Both are._ **

 

When Wakatoshi comes to his senses, the first thing he can feel is soreness all over his body, but his hips are doing especially bad. His brows furrow as he runs a hand through his hair to brush it out of his face; it’s soaked in sweat and he really doesn’t need sweaty hair anywhere near his… _anything._ He doesn’t even care about the awkward position he finds himself in. It’s all good by this point. His fingers gently run through the tuft of ginger hair before him, drawing a soft sigh from a very exhausted looking Shouyou.

 

“Can you p-pull out yet?”, the Omega croaks, clearing his throat in a futile attempt to fix his voice. _That’s what he gets for screaming._

 

“I can _try.”_ Even if he didn’t get nowhere near as loud as his boyfriend, Wakatoshi’s voice is just as hoarse as his, if not worse. All in all, this is so much worse than what the Alpha expected. Satori always told him that the first time with a potential mate is the worst, most bloody and disgusting thing mother nature has to offer and well, what can he say? Wakatoshi thoroughly regrets not listening to him. _‘It won’t be like that with Shouyou’, ‘I’ll make sure it’ll be nice’, my ass._ But after taking this hurdle, things will definitely get better. At least that’s what he knows from Satori. _And Satori knows best._

 

Wakatoshi’s hands settle at his boyfriend’s sides and as he gently holds him in place, his hips move back and to his surprise, his knot slowly slides out and the rest of his cock soon follows. However, with his knot gone, the three entire loads of runny cum drip out of Shouyou, making him shudder in mild disgust. Even though his entire everything hurts like hell, Wakatoshi sees it as his duty to clean up his boyfriend at least a little. So he gets into a normal position like a normal person before he sits up very cautiously like he just aged forty years and needs to watch his back, grabs one of the clean(er) towels that were spared of any liquid bio hazards and wipes the mess between Shouyou’s legs. The Omega willingly lifts his leg and lets the Alpha take care of him, even snickers weakly when Wakatoshi balls the dirty towel up and at first doesn’t know what to do with it before he simply throws it off the bed, _but not on the same side as their clothes._

 

“You look fucking awful, Toshi. I straight up _mangled_ your back.”, Shouyou murmurs, half of his face pressed into the blood-stained pillow. His eyes keep falling shut. _Me too, buddy._

 

“I don’t care.” With a soft thud Wakatoshi falls back into the bed, sheets stinging against the fresh scratches on his back. Perhaps he does care a bit. He’ll definitely tell him to trim his nails before they fuck again. _Yeah, it’s just that bad._ His cock slowly retracts back into its sheath already. This is one of those situations where he’s glad for a **dick sheath.** Nature is _wonderful,_ as freaky and fucked up as it can be.

 

“I think you gave me rug burn on my thighs, **jesus fuck.”** _Let the post-coitus complaining commence._

 

“There’s baby powder in the nightstand, Shou.” Wakatoshi definitely isn’t going to let that ruin his mood. Even if he’s hurting all over, he still feels good. They should probably shower; they’re still covered in each other’s various juices and a lot more blood than expected was spilled. They should at least disinfect the bite wounds, but they don’t energy left. _Not even for that._

 

“Why do you ha… nevermind.” He waits for a moment. “... can you get it for me? I don’t want to move.”

 

“Tough luck. Me neither.”

 

 _“Fuck you.”,_ Shouyou scoffs in response, but that playful undertone is _undeniable._

 

“I’m pretty sure I’d die, Shouyou.”, Wakatoshi responds dryly and completely deadpan, _in a way only he can._

 

The Omega stifles a laugh very obviously with a loud snort before he hesitantly shuffles close to the other, seeming like he doesn’t really know if he should do what he wants to do. But in the end, he seems certain about something. “Can… I know I’m r-really gross right now but... can we cuddle?” Yet again, how can Wakatoshi deny a request like that?

 

“Don’t worry about it. _I’m gross too.”,_ he replies, expression softening as he turns onto his side and opens his arms; clearly an invitation. This time, there’s no more hesitance and Shouyou hastily scoots close, pressing himself close to Wakatoshi’s wider (and much warmer) frame and burying his face in his chest. _“You’re all cold.”,_ Wakatoshi states and he wiggles out of his boyfriend’s needy little palms to grab the blanket that Shouyou, thank god for that, put away before all of this happened. So he lays back down, lets the Omega cling to him again before covering them both with the blanket. Thick fingers comb through ginger hair tenderly, occasionally scratching his scalp. His boyfriend seems to melt in his arms, sighing contently and tilting his head so he can reach a different spot. Soon, Shouyou’s breathing grows heavier and Wakatoshi assumes he finally fell asleep; good, _because his hand is starting to get sore from all this handy work._ Carefully and very slowly he leans over to turn off the lamp on his nightstand, his palm rests against the back of the Omega’s head again, placing a peck ontop of his head before closing his eyes, immediately dropping dead after. _And he thought practice was exhausting as hell._

 

Wakatoshi’s bed looks like _a goddamn crime scene_ and surely it’ll be **_an absolute bitch_ ** to clean the next day, but all in all, he’d say that it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! (feedback greatly appreciated, esp since its porn nd i wanna get better w porn!)


End file.
